


Memorias de una Superestrella

by Ariana_Franc



Category: American Actor RPF, American Singers RPF, Fandom RPF, Football RPF, High School Musical RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Football | Soccer, High School, Love, Singing, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Franc/pseuds/Ariana_Franc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Crees en la amistad eterna? ¿En el amor a primera vista? ¿Piensas que la vida de famoso es fácil siempre? </p><p>Ashley Tisdale sueña con ser famosa mundialmente, mientras que David Villa sueña con ser un gran futbolista.</p><p>Cuando la vida de ambos de junta en una, comienzan a saltar chispas entre ambos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una pequeña parte de mi

**Ashley POV**

Era un 2 de julio de 1990, cuando mi madre, Elisa Sanz, se había levantado de la cama un tanto extraña. Mientras prepara el desayuno sintió como un tsunami bajaba por sus piernas, había roto aguas. Mi padre, Jason Tisdale,  salió del trabajo antes, recogió a mi hermana Jennifer del colegio para acudir en busca de mi madre e ir juntos al hospital, que bueno, no fue precisamente el más cercano, si no “el más seguro”, mi padre quería que mi madre estuviera siempre en buenas manos, y claro con eso decir que después de parir, su cuerpo quedara intacto, como si nunca  hubiera estado embarazada. Eran la una de la tarde y mi madre seguía con las contracciones que cada vez se les hacían más pesadas. Cuando dieron las tres de la tarde la enfermera lo dejó claro, “ya viene el bebé”. Después de cuatro largas horas mi madre dio a luz a una preciosa niña llamada Ashley Michelle Miller, y sí, habéis adivinado, esa soy yo.

            Somos una familia de cuatro miembros, que viven en una mansión de lujo en California, los Estados Unidos de América. Estamos bastante bien económicamente, y por varias razones; la primera es que heredamos una gran suma de dinero gracias a mi tío abuelo materno, que era inventor, no tenia familia cercana de confianza, solo a mi madre que pasó una gran parte de su vida junto a él, así que fue la única heredera en su testamento; y la otra razón es que mi padre posee numerosos centros comerciales en algunas zonas de distintos países del mundo. Mi madre es abogada, pero durante nuestra infancia, dedicó todo su tiempo a nosotras y dejó su trabajo aparcado para más adelante. Mi hermana Jenni, es cuatro años mayor que yo y en alguna época tuvo celos de mí, como todo hermano mayor, pero nos queremos y nos apoyamos muchísimo.

            Yo fui una niña bastante inquieta, adoraba escuchar música, mi madre siempre me decía que cuando me ponía algo de música sonreía muchísimo. A los tres años mi madre me apuntó a una academia de baile, en el que se bailaba un poco de todo, ya que era como una iniciación al baile, pero claro, solo para peques. También se me detectó un coeficiente intelectual algo más alto que lo habitual, y me llevaron a una escuela para niños superdotados. Al parecer se me daba tan bien el baile que en las funciones, un representante vio mi baile y decidió contactar con mi madre para representarme. Tras discutir mucho con  mi padre, a él no le gustaba la idea de llevarme a ese mundo tan pronto quería que me aplicase en las matemáticas y en cosas así, pues mi madre logró convencerlo prometiéndole que también me dedicaría a matemáticas y más adelante en física. Empecé a salir en anuncios de pañales y en alguna que otra película. Más adelante se vio mi arte en el teatro que me consiguió un papel para una famosa obra en Nueva York. A partir de ahí seguí practicando más tipos de bailes y actuando en obras, pero una de esas obras era un musical y mi voz no estaba preparada,  entonces mi madre contrató a un señora para enseñarme a cantar y poder controlar mi voz. Al parecer mi voz era preciosa y conmovió a mucha gente.

             Iba creciendo y también crecían mis dones. A los siete años, mi padre me apuntó a matemáticas avanzadas pero coincidían con mis horas de baile y claro mi madre no pudo decir que no. Al principio iba sin rechistar pero me aburría ver tantos números y no quería ir, le lloraba a mi madre y ella me comprendía. Se le ocurrió pagarle a la profesora, aunque no fuera clases,  para que no dijera nada a mi padre y así yo ir a baile, se lo agradeceré toda la vida. Cumplí los diez años, me acuerdo que en ese cumpleaños lo pasé súper bien, celebré una gran fiesta con muchos globos, un poni, regalos, amigos, familia…lo típico que desea una niña de diez años. Recuerdo que mi deseo fue ser famosa, con paparazis, súper conciertos… aunque sabía que eso no se iba a hacer realidad de la noche a la mañana.

            Sabía que estaba creciendo y que ya no era una niña tan pequeña como antes, que tendría que ir esforzándome más en el día a día. Una vez se me ocurrió preguntar a mi madre sobre su infancia y me dijo que vivía en un pueblo muy bonito en España, un país de Europa, ya había oído hablar de ese país antes. A medida que me contaba más me interesaba sobre ese sitio, esas tradiciones, y sobre todo sobre mis abuelos que vivían allí. Me propuse aprender y perfeccionar español, para algún día visitar España. Estaba tan ilusionada, buscaba informaciones en internet, en libros, fui a restaurantes ambientados de España, etc. En el colegio, como ya me estudiaba y me sabía el temario del día, seguía practicando el idioma durante las clases, y en historia aprendí las ciudades más importantes. Mis amigas me miraban raro cada vez que les contestaba algo en el español. En el equipo infantil de animadoras cantaba rimas en español, liaba los entrenamientos ya que yo cantaba a mi bola. La verdad es que ya tenía una extraña obsesión con ese país.

            En julio de 2003, cumplí los trece años, estaba en lo que se dice la pubertad, que es como la iniciación de la adolescencia. Ya estaba preparada, yo lo sentí,  ya era la hora de hacerlo, asique fui hacía mi madre y le comenté:

-¿Mamá?-Dije con voz tímida- Quería comentarte una cosa.

-¡Ah! Ashley dime, ¿Qué te pasa?-Me dijo amablemente.

-He aprendido y perfeccionado el español y… bueno me haría mucha ilusión… pues… estudiar el próximo año en España.-Dije muy nerviosa.

-Ashley... no estoy segura de que tu padre quiera mudarse allí, ¿y tu hermana? Sabe español pero no tan perfecto y seguramente no le gustara esa idea de dejar a sus amigos.-Me dijo apenada.

-Mamá, llevo mucho tiempo aprendiendo cosas de allí, el idioma, costumbres, he visto lugares preciosos… y creo que me vendrá bien cambiar de aires. Y papá podría montar alguno de sus centros comerciales allí y Jenni, no se lleva muy bien con sus compañeros, siempre lo está diciendo en voz alta. Por favor… será bueno para nosotros y sobre todo para ti, podrás volver a ver a tus padres, y podemos vivir en tu pueblo, ¡será genial! – Dije desesperadamente.

-Está bien Ashley, la verdad suena muy bien, lo comentare con tu padre y haber que dice, pero no te prometo nada- Me advirtió.

 

Contenta que me quedé a pesar de que no me había dado una respuesta segura, pero yo tenía mis esperanzas de que al final todo iba a salir bien. Fui a decirle la posible noticia a Jenni, la verdad no se mostró muy ilusionada obviamente, cambiar de ambiente es duro incluso para mí, pero si le hablaba de esto más a menudo seguramente que acaba diciendo que sí, además es una buena forma de olvidar a un ex que lo ves todos los días, eso seguro que la empuja a ceder.

Estamos a mitad de verano y aún no me dan una respuesta, yo pregunto a mi madre cada día y siempre me dice “todo a su tiempo”, yo no puedo más, no puedo contener los nervios, así que si no se lo dice ella, se lo diré yo misma. Sé que mi padre es posiblemente el hombre más duro de todo el planeta pero soy su pequeña, con un pestañeo lo ablandaré. Estamos cenando, el silencio llenó la sala, sólo se escuchaba el masticar la comida, pensé que sería el mejor momento, papá parecía de buenas. Rompí el silencio y dije:

-Papá, ¿te ha comentado ya mamá lo que yo le propuse?- Dije.

-Pues no, ¿Qué querías proponer?- Me dijo con curiosidad.

-La verdad, podría ser bueno para todos. ¿Podría estudiar en España el próximo año? Sabes que he estado estudiando español,  se hablarlo muy bien, y las costumbres me fascinan, más que las de aquí, es distinto todo.

-¡Jajaja!, ¿quieres estudiar allí? Y este repentino ¿a qué se debe?-Me dijo entre risas-

-Pues que estoy cansada de vivir aquí, tengo siempre algo que hacer porque mi representante no para de ponerme cosas en mi agenda y estando allí me podré tomar un respiro. Además ¿no querías construir otro centro comercial? Pues constrúyelo allí, nos mudaremos  y si no os gusta vivir allí, siempre puedo quedarme con mis abuelos, que espero conocer al llegar. A Jenni y a mamá no les importa, ¡y te prometo que seré la mejor de la clase! ¡Por favor…!

Había un pequeño tiempo de silencio, mi padre miró a mi madre y parecía que hablaban con la mirada, eso era bueno porque significaba que se lo estaba pensando, mientras se miran mutuamente yo añadía un “porfi” constante.

-Está bien, nos mudaremos un tiempo a España, al pueblo de tu madre. Quiero que ella vuelva a su vida de antes. Y yo pues decidiré hacer el centro comercial por allí.

-¡Si, si, si, si! ¡Gracias, gracias!- Exclamé.

-PERO, como me disguste una sola vez contigo te volverás ya sea tu yo solos aquí ¿me oyes?- Me advierte.

-Si papá, ya verás que bien estaremos, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Soy la niña más feliz del mundo ahora mismo!

Me levanto de mi sitio y corro hacia él para darle un beso fuerte  me voy a mi habitación. Les hablé a mis amigas y les conté todo, y les confesé que las echaría de menos. A las dos semanas mi madre me afirmó que ya teníamos casa y que nos mudaríamos a finales de agosto. Ya me matricule en un instituto, entraba a la secundaria, segundo de la eso, lo que es distinto aquí.

      Ya faltaban pocos días, y yo ya estoy haciendo la maleta con la ayuda de Brittany, trabajaba para la familia en las tareas del hogar, le cuento lo contenta que estoy, por fin uno de mis deseos se cumplía. Todas mis cosas ya estaban de camino a mi nueva casa, los billetes ya comprados, solo faltaba que llegara el día.

 

 


	2. Como almas gemelas

Comienza septiembre y “la llegada al cole” esta cada vez más cerca, mi casa nueva es genial, no es tan grande como la de California y eso me gusta porque antes me ahogaba en un espacio grande, sin embargo en un hogar pequeño vivimos todos mas juntos y nos alimentamos de cariño y ambiente familiar del que antes no había. Vivo en un pueblo de Asturias que está al norte de España, el clima aquí es muy distinto, dicen que el invierno aquí es muy frio y llueve a menudo pero me gusta hasta la idea de que lloverá mucho.

Mi nuevo hogar se sitúa en un barrio de varias casas, donde cada casa está al lado de la otra, todas por dentro y por fuera son muy parecidas, hay bastante gente joven porque es un barrio nuevo. Desde que llegamos hasta ahora no hemos parado, hemos comido en restaurantes, visto museos, viajado a pueblos cercanos, a la ciudad…, además de decorar la casa. Aquí no vamos a tener a nadie que nos ordene ni limpie la casa, porque pensamos que es mejor repartirse las tareas y que en una casa pequeña no hacía falta. También conocí a mis abuelos, que son muy buenos, los quiero muchísimo, sé que me van a enseñar muchas cosas.

            Queda un día para que empiece un nuevo curso en el instituto. Estoy algo nerviosa, pero no demasiado porque sé que puedo conocer a mucha gente nueva y el instituto aquí es distinto al de allí. Además de perfeccionar totalmente el español tendré muchas experiencias nuevas y momentos que nunca olvidaré porque la época del instituto no se olvida nunca.

Es de noche y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, odio madrugar, pero que le voy a hacer. Mi mochila está preparada con todos los materiales, y la ropa también está pensada, eso es muy importante. Me acuesto temprano para mañana no estar nada cansada, mi madre me recuerda que mañana no tengo que ir directamente a mi aula, sino que vaya al despacho del director para que me lleve y me presente como una alumna nueva bilingüe, no sé muy bien de que vale eso pero lo haré.

            Son las seis y media de la mañana cuando suena mi despertador, pero yo ya estaba despierta desde las seis. Me levanto y me visto, mi hermana también iba a mi instituto solo que unos cursos más adelante. Bajamos las dos a desayunar, no podíamos entretenernos porque el bus escolar llegaría a la parada a las siete y media, no acostumbrábamos a coger el autobús, nunca lo habíamos cogido ya que nos llevaba un coche con chofer.

Al salir a la calle, no ha salido el sol aún pero si hay claridad, bajamos calle abajo hasta llegar a una parada de autobús donde no estamos solas hay muchos estudiantes más. Esperamos durante cinco minutos más hasta que llegó un largo autobús con tonos oscuros, lo conducía un hombre. Jenni y yo nos sentamos en el tercer asiento de la fila izquierda, yo miro la ventana, mientras Jenni pregunta a la chica de atrás si el autobús iba directo a nuestro instituto o paraba en otros antes, la chica le dijo, que paraba en uno antes, el nuestro era la segunda parada. Tardamos veinticinco minutos exactos y son las ocho en punto de la mañana y se entra a las ocho y cuarto.

Esperamos hasta las y diez y entramos al instituto, se ve enorme, tiene muchos pasillos, a la izquierda, derecha, en el centro, escalera, puertas al exterior…, no sabíamos dónde ir. Investigamos un poco los pasillos y leemos que ponía en uno “Dirección” y nuestra cara sacó una pequeña sonrisa porque ya llegábamos un poco tarde a clase. Llamamos a la puerta y Jenni pregunta por el director, de momento un hombre alto y algo robusto contesta nuestra pregunta y dice que se trata de él, al vernos supo perfectamente quienes éramos:

-Supongo que debéis de ser Jenni y Ashley, ¿no? Encantado soy Manuel, vuestro director, y este de aquí es Germán, el jefe de estudios – dijo con amabilidad – Vamos a acompañaros a vuestras a aulas, Ashley yo te acompaño y Jenni, te acompañará Germán.

-¡Vale! – Contestamos a la vez.

Jenni se separó de mí subiendo por otras escaleras, y yo sigo al director con atención. Llegamos a una puerta en el que arriba ponía el número “217” que pertenecía a mi nueva clase y dentro estaban mis nuevos compañeros. El director me dice que me quede quieta un momento, yo le obedezco, el entra en la clase y al momento sale para hablar conmigo:

-Vale Ashley, ahora tienes que presentarte y explicar a la clase de dónde vienes y como es vivir allí en tu país, y diferencias con España. Además de lo que te gusta hacer y esas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo entusiasmado.

-Vale, no te preocupes. – Dije segura.

Me abrió la puerta y entré en el aula, vi a un montón de chicos y chicas en silencio mirándome, el profesor que sería mi tutor me recibió:

-¡Hola! Soy tu tutor, y esta es tu clase, aunque muchos ya se conocen, en cambio tu no conoces a nadie aún, por eso pedimos que te presentes para que te conozcan mejor y vean cómo eres. ¡Vamos, cuando quieras! – Dijo en voz alta y clara.

Miré hacía todos los presentes, respiré hondo mientras pensaba en qué decir, volví a mirar al tutor y al director y comencé a hablar:

-Hola a todos. Soy Ashley Michelle Tisdale, y vengo de California, los Estados Unidos de América. Tengo 13 años y acabo de mudarme aquí. Es la primera vez que estoy en España. Decidí aprender español hace unos años porque mi madre es de aquí, aunque mi padre es americano. Me impresionó mucho España y decidí venir a vivir aquí. La vida aquí es completamente distinta a la que tenía antes. Aquí me siento más libre, sin prisas, sin nervios, allí siempre tenía algo que hacer. Y mis gustos… pues sé bailar algunos tipos de baile, me gusta cantar, y hacer teatro…

-¿Has acabado Ashley? – Preguntó el profesor.

-Sí – Dije decidida.

-Pues puedes sentarte, hay un sitio al lado de David al fondo. – Dijo indicando con la mano.

-Vale, gracias. – Dije amablemente.

Voy hacía el sitio indicado pasando por el pasillo creado por pupitres en los que se ocupan con dos compañeros cada fila. Llego hasta mi sitio que está en la última fila a la derecha pegada a la pared. En la mesa más a la pared hay un chico sentado de manera pasiva, su pelo es castaño muy oscuro, corto por los laterales y algo más largo por arriba; delgado y vestido con vaqueros, cinturón, una camiseta de mangas cortas, y deportivas. Me mira no muy alegre de tenerme al lado, y murmulla algo que no logro escuchar.

 El profesor nos explica cómo iba a ser el curso y lo que tenemos que hacer para aprobar, recuerda que ha olvidado unos papeles en conserjería para darnos, asique baja para recogerlos. Todos los niños comienzan a hablar sin parar, y yo quiero aprovechar y hablarle al chico de al lado pero no sé qué decirle, asique suelto lo primero que me viene:

-¡Hola! – Dije no muy segura.

-Hola. – Contestó mirando hacía su mesa.

-Soy Ashley, ¿y tú? –Le pregunté algo nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar.

-David – Me mira y me contesta.

-Encantada, oye ¿sabes que me va a pasar? – Le dije, no le quitaba la mirada aunque el si lo hacía.

-No sé. ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

-¡No! ¿Por qué lo piensas? – Él levanta los hombros en señal de ignorancia – Es solo que tu nombre en mi país no se utiliza y se me va a olvidar, ¿Cuáles son tus apellidos? Seguramente alguno lo recuerde.

-Villa Sánchez, esos son mis apellidos. - Me dijo más interesado en la conversación.

-¿Villa? y ¿Sánchez? Mmm… Villa… Villa… me gusta Villa. ¿Te puedo llamar Villa? Creo que me acordaré, y seré la única que te llame así ¡jajaja!

-¿Me vas a llamar Villa? – Dice sonriendo- La verdad es que mi entrenador me llama así a veces.

-¿Tu entrenador? ¿De qué te entrenas? –Dije con cara curiosa.

-Fútbol. –Añadió

-¡Ah! ¿Fútbol europeo no? Me gusta ese deporte, el fútbol americano es mas… ¿duro? – Contesté dudosa.

-¡Jajaja! Querrás decir “más bruto”. –Me corrige riéndose.

-¡Sí! Me gustaría jugar al fútbol europeo, solo lo he visto por la tele pero en América no les gusta ese deporte. – Le dije entusiasmada, él parece muy interesado.

-Pues podemos jugar en la hora de gimnasia, yo te enseño mis trucos. – Con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? Seré muy mala, solo soy buena en los juegos de la PlayStation.

-¿Te gusta jugar a la PlayStation? ¡A mí me encanta! Tengo unos cuantos juegos, ¿Qué tipos te gustan? – Me dijo con mucha ilusión.

-Juego a cualquier cosa, me gustan todos. Yo tengo un montón de juegos, tengo la PlayStation uno, y la dos desde hace poco, – Le informe también con ilusión ya que es la única persona que conozco que le guste jugar.

-¡Tienes la dos! Qué suerte, ¿algún día me invitarás verdad?

-¡Pues claro que sí! Cuando quieras vienes a mi casa.

 

En ese momento llegó el profesor con un taco de papeles en la mano que comenzó a repartir. Al poco llegó a mi mesa, y se trataba de una ficha personal informativa en la que poníamos nombre, donde vivíamos, número de teléfono… Comienzo a rellenar la ficha con mis datos, es bastante fácil ya que se trata de mí. Acabo rápido pero Villa aún no ha terminado, se me va un momento la vista a su hoja y no puedo evitar leer un poco, lo primero que veo es “Cursos repetidos” en el que ha contestado “Uno (2ºESO)”. Me quedé confundida, miré en “Año de nacimiento” en el que contestó “1989”. Es un año mayor que yo, ha repetido curso, ¿por qué repetiría? El profesor llegó a la mesa para recoger las fichas, cogió la mía y se quedó mirando a Villa.

 

-¿Qué miras? – Dijo Villa entregándole la ficha a la vez y en un tono despectivo.

-¿Otra vez juntos David? Espero que no sigas como el año pasado porque ya tuvimos bastante.

-Sí, sigo como antes y para ti hasta peor. – Al escuchar esa contestación de Villa me empecé a sentir incomoda estando en medio en la conversación.

-Tú sigue así, que ya sabes cuales son las consecuencias.

-Las sé, no te preocupes, y déjame en paz ya anda. – Toda la clase se mantuvo en silencio prestando atención a la conversación.

-David no empieces, que es el primer día, tengamos el día en paz. – El profesor se dirige a su mesa después de esto.

Al irse, Villa comienza a quejarse e insultarle. Estoy alucinada con todo esto, nunca había presenciado algo así en mi escuela anterior. Un poco después, suena la sirena que anuncia cambio de clase. Villa se levanta para salir del aula, pero sin su mochila, porque nos toca en esta misma clase la hora siguiente. Me quedo mirando como sale, se cruza con un chico de la clase que le empuja sin querer, toda la clase se queda en silencio, Villa responde empujando más fuerte e insultándole y sigue andando, el chico se queda paralizado y todos murmullan algo, por sus caras parece que le tengan miedo, saben que es mayor y le tienen respeto.

Observo mi clase, están todas las típicas clases sociales, los chicos que van de chulos, los empollones, los frikis, los deportistas; y luego las chicas, que están las pijas, son cuatro y siempre van juntas, hay tres chicas más, que no puedo clasificarlas por las apariencias. Me quedo sentada en mi mesa hasta que llegue el próximo profesor, toca matemáticas. Una de las pijas se acerca mí, habla conmigo mascando chicle.

-Hola, ¿eres Ashley?- Continua mascando chicle.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes a quien le molas mucho? A aquel chico rubio de allí - Señalando a uno de los chulos, uno rubio. Miro hacia lo que señalaba y veo que me está mirando. – Dice que eres muy guapa, acércate a hablarle.

-¿Qué Ashley haga qué? – Dijo una voz burlona detrás de mí.- Así que al chico aquel le mola Ashley –Me giro y se trata de Villa-  claro, y por eso las gilipollas de atrás se están partiendo el culo, ¿no?

-S-si bueno eso me ha dicho él, n-no sé de qué se ríen la verdad. – Dijo la pija con una voz muy tímida tartamudeando.

-¿Te crees tú que somos idiotas o qué? No todos tenemos tu mentalidad. –Villa se acercó más a la pija, y empezó a hablarle cerca del oído. – Dile a tus amiguitos que aquí las bromas se han acabado, tú me entiendes ¿no? - La pija se fue sin decir una sola palabra más, al momento todas las de su grupo dejaron de reírse como hienas.

-Oye pero podía yo sola. – Le miré frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya lo sé, pero así ya saben las consecuencias y no lo harán más. – Me dijo con una sonrisa cegadora.

-¡Jajaja! Gracias Villa. – También le sonreí.

 

Llegó la hora del recreo, y salimos de clase para ir al patio, al salir fui a las taquillas con Villa para saber cuál era la mía, dejé algunos libros, me aseguré de que las escaleras de al lado de mi taquilla eran las que me llevaban a la siguiente clase.

 

-Bueno pues ya sabes cuál es tu taquilla, ahora puedes ir a ver la cafetería y el resto del instituto, ¿estarás bien? – Me coge de la muñeca y me mira a los ojos.

-¡Sí! No te preocupes, ve con tus amigos, estaré bien. – Aunque sabía que yo sola me perdería.

-Vale, bueno pues ¡hasta luego!- Me dijo a la vez que movía la mano en señal de despedida.

 

Al irse Villa, me quede quieta pensando en Jenni, ¿Cómo le estará yendo? ¿Habrá hecho amigos? Solo espero que todo vaya bien. Mientras pienso, me empiezan a sonar las tripas y es del hambre que tengo. Podría ir a la cafetería a por algo para comer pero, solo tengo un problema… que no sabría volver a donde estoy ahora y si me pierdo no llegare a la clase después. ¡Este instituto es enorme! Intento buscar una solución, miro a mis alrededores intentando ver si la cafetería esta cerca, pero lamentablemente no la veo por ningún lado. Debo de ser la persona más tonta ahora mismo porque llevo más de diez minutos parada en el mismo sitio y a punto de tirarme de los pelos, ¡No se qué hacer! Dios, necesito un milagro.

-¿Ashley? – Escucho una voz que me es familiar. – ¿Aun sigues ahí parada? – Miro y es Villa acompañado, deben de ser sus amigos.

-Si… - Me empiezo a poner colorada, que vergüenza, se va a creer que soy tonta. - Es que tengo un problema. 

-¿Cuál? Llevas diez minutos parada ¡Jajaja!

-Quiero ir a comer pero si me muevo no sabré venir aquí y llegare tarde a clase después.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Y te quedas ahí parada? Pregunta o algo. – Hablándome entre risas.

-David no tiene gracia es nueva y no conoce nada. – Dijo la chica de su derecha, era tan alta como él, su pelo castaño claro estaba recogido en una coleta larga.

-No pasa nada Ashley, si quieres vente y te enseñamos el instituto. – Me dijo Villa amablemente.

-No hace falta, no quiero molestar, ya me las apañaré. Pero gracias.

-¡Qué va! No molestas. ¿A vosotros os molesta que venga? – Los dos chicos y la chica giraron la cabeza en señal de negación y sonriendo. - ¿Ves? No pasa nada, ¡vamos!

-Pero… Villa… no… - Antes de que pudiera decir nada él me coge del brazo y me obliga a andar.

-Venga os presento, Ashley, ellos son Laura, Alex y Thiago, y ella es Ashley. – Yo saludo con la mano, sonrío y ellos hacen lo mismo. – Vamos a la cafetería a pillar algo para comer.

Mientras caminábamos por pasillos, Laura se puso a mi lado, mientras que los tres chicos iban detrás hablando de sus cosas, ella comienza a hablar:

-¿De qué colegio vienes?

-Oh… yo vengo de un colegio de California.

-¿Vienes de California? ¿Los Estados Unidos? – Laura se quedó asombrada, no sé porqué aquí se excitan tanto de que venga de allí.

-Sí, yo nací allí, mi padre es americano y mi madre española, y ahora hemos venido aquí a vivir.

-Tiene que ser genial vivir allí, siempre he querido visitar Estado Unidos.

 

Llegamos a la cafetería, que resulta que estaba en la otra punta. Era amplia y muy bien decorada con tonos naranjas, verdes y blancos. Es muy distinta a la de mi colegio anterior, solo había seis mesas con cuatro sillas en cada mesa. Se compran bocadillos de embutido, tortilla o carne; patatas fritas de todo tipo, muchas chuches, bollería que parecía casera con chocolate. Los profesores o alumnos más mayores se reúnen allí para tomar café en los recreos.

-Voy a por un bocadillo, Ashley ¿qué quieres? – Villa se ofrece a comprarme algo, saco mi dinero y se lo doy.

-Pues pídeme lo que tú te pidas, confío en ti.

-¡Jajaja! Haces bien, ahora mira y aprende como se hace. – Me sonríe enseñando sus dientes, yo también le sonrío y se dirige hacia la barra con sus amigos.

Miro a Villa mientras pide los bocadillos, y observo que su sonrisa nunca desaparece de su cara, es una persona alegre, es muy gracioso, pero cuando tiene que ponerse serio, lo hace. Le sigo mirando, él de repente gira la cara hacia a mí y me pilla mirándole, yo aparto la mirada, me siento ridícula. ¿Qué pensara ahora que me ha pillado mirando? Espero que no sea de importancia. Han terminado de pedir y vienen hacia mí.

-Toma Ashley, espero haber acertado, que lo he hecho. – En esto último le dio entonación. – Vamos a sentarnos fuera.

Caminamos hasta salir al patio por una puerta doble, era enorme, con pistas de futbol, tenis, baloncesto y voleibol, con largas zonas de césped, bancos al sol y a la sombra. Nos dirigíamos a una zona de césped que estaba bajo un árbol, parece que la gente respetaba el sitio, era el único vacio cuando había gente alrededor. Nos sentamos en corro y comenzamos a comer.

-Ashley, ¿en tu país las escuelas son distintas a las de aquí? – Dijo Laura mientras masticaba.

-Sí, pero me gusta más esta la verdad. – Di un mordisco al bocadillo, tenía mucha hambre. – ¡Mmm…! ¡Esta buenísimo! – Villa cerró los ojos, levantó las cejas y afirmo con la cabeza en señal de que tenía razón.

-¿Por qué te gusta más la de aquí? – Me pregunta Thiago con tono curioso.

-Porque aquí es diferente, las clases se me pasan más rápido porque los profesores no son tan estrictos, son más alegres. En mi escuela todos los alumnos teníamos que estar en silencio porque como abrieras la boca tenias un negativo y a la de tres suspensa la evaluación. Los horarios también son diferentes, allí se entra más temprano y también almorzábamos.

-¿Almorzáis en la escuela? Ahh, claro como en las pelis cuando tienen que escoger con una bandeja la comida. – Alex recuerda las típicas películas americanas.

-Si, aunque a mí me gusta más comer en mi casa. – Me rio y sigo comiendo de mi bocadillo.

-Oye Ashley, si quieres puedes venirte con nosotros todos los días, nos caes súper bien y eres bienvenida a nuestro grupo. – Me confiesa Laura con dulzura, son todos súper majos y la verdad mejor que las pijas de mi clase… que va son muchísimo mejor, no se pueden comparar. -

-¿Enserio? – Dije con mucho entusiasmo.

-Claro, eres como nosotros, eres de los nuestros. – Me dijo Villa muy decidido acompañado de un guiño.

-¡Muchas gracias! Sois muy majos ¡Jaja! – Suena el timbre que señala el final del recreo.

Villa y yo nos despedimos de los demás, nos dirigimos a las taquillas para coger los libros y subimos las escaleras. Mas o menos me sé la primera planta de este edificio, solo me quedan las dos plantas más que hay aquí y los dos edificios más del instituto.

-Me han caído muy bien tus amigos, son muy majos, ¡estoy contenta! – Dije mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Normal, te los he presentado yo. – Villa me sonríe tras decir eso.

-¡Jajaja! Vale, si, eres el mejor Villa. – Rodé los ojos.

-Gracias, eres lista y te has dado cuenta. – Llegamos a la puerta de la clase pero aun no había abierto el profesor así que esperamos fuera.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro. – Responde Villa

-¿Por qué repetiste curso? – Tenía mucha curiosidad, aunque entendía que no quisiera decírmelo.

-Ah… Como ya sabes juego al fútbol, y el año pasado me ofrecieron una prueba para entrar en un equipo buenísimo que me ayudaría a progresar mucho y llegar muy lejos. Pero justo antes de eso, me rompí la pierna derecha y no pude jugar al fútbol en mucho tiempo, y claro no podía ir al instituto en todo el segundo trimestre. Me deprimí porque pensé que ya no podría jugar más al fútbol. Cuando empecé a poder caminar, mi padre me obligaba a entrenar mi pierna con él, el médico dijo que era bueno usarla mucho porque los huesos de los niños son distintos a los de los más mayores. Estuve días entrenándome hasta que pude volver a jugar al futbol.

-¿Y entraste en el equipo que querías? – Pregunté.

-No, porque las pruebas pasaron ¡jajaja! Pero pude hacer una prueba para otro equipo que la verdad me parece incluso más bueno que el anterior.

-Y repetiste curso por faltar tanto a clase, ¿no?

-Bueno, también porque el tercer trimestre di mucho la lata. Me pusieron demasiados partes, aunque tengo que superarlos. – Sonrío mientras le miro, parece satisfecho por lo que ha hecho. - ¿Sabes Ashley? Tu y yo somos muy parecidos, porque nunca había congeniado tan bien con una chica, por eso me parece extraño. Creo que somos almas gemelas ¡jajaja!

-Jajaja! ¿Enserio? La verdad es que me pasa igual. Creo que tienes razón.

 _______________________________________________

Las tres últimas horas se pasaron volando, Villa se pasó las horas imitando a profesores, tirando cosas a niños de la clase, haciendo tonterías, entre otras cosas, yo me he reído un montón, tanto que me salían lagrimas de la risa. Ya era hora de volver a casa, me despedí de Villa y espere en la puerta a que Jenni saliera. Hoy nos recogía mamá, pero me enteré en donde tenía que esperar el autobús así que a partir de mañana volveremos también en bus. Entramos en el coche:

-¿Qué tal el día chicas? ¿Todo bien?- Dijo mientras arreglaba el pelo a Jenny que se había sentado adelante.

-A mí me ha ido muy bien, ya tengo amigos y aunque mi clase no es de lo mejor me divierto y se me ha pasado el día volando. –Dije sin pensar porque, la verdad, el día había sido perfecto, mejor de lo que me esperaba, me alegro de haber conocido a Villa.

-Pues yo bien, me he hecho amiga de una de mi clase, es muy maja, también es nueva. – Jenny parece alegre también con su día, creo que nos a venido bien cambiar de vida, estoy muy contenta.

-¡Muy bien chicas me alegro! Pues yo esta mañana he ido a visitar a los vecinos de al lado para conocerlos y eso, y ¿a que no sabéis quiénes son?


	3. Cosas inesperadas de la vida

**Villa POV**

Ha terminado el primer día de instituto, me ha tocado un asco de clase, entre los chulos que se creen demasiado y las pijas/putas mi clase lleva el premio. Pero, Ashley es mi salvación de que el año se haga interesante. He conectado con ella muy fácilmente cuando en realidad nunca hago amistad con chicas, excepto Laura que bueno ella es caso aparte… Ashley es diferente y sé que seremos buenos amigos.

El autobús por fin para en mi parada, me bajo. Voy a mi casa con los cascos puestos escuchando la mejor música. Pienso en Ashley, ¿donde vivirá? Espero que no muy lejos porque tengo que ir a echar una partidas a la play. He llegado a mi casa, mi padre ha llegado a la vez de trabajar así que él me abre la puerta. Tengo una hambre espantosa y más cuando entro a casa y huelo a la comida que prepara mi madre.

Me siento en la mesa junto con mis dos hermanas y mi padre, al momento llega mi madre con las patatas y se sienta. Comenzamos a comer, mis hermanas como siempre hablando de sus problemas, que son muy aburridos. De pronto mi madre pregunta por mi día:

-David, ¿Qué tal el día? – Dijo mientras cortaba el filete.

-Pues bien, mi clase no me gusta pero una chica me ha caído bien.

-¡Uhh! Una chica… - Murmuró mi hermana Ana.

-Ya estamos. –Rodé los ojos. - ¿es que no puedo tener amigas?

-Vale, ya está, no empecéis. ¡Me alegro cariño! – Me sonrió.- ¿Habéis visto a los nuevos vecinos? Esta mañana llamaron a la puerta y resultó ser la vecina, me quedé sorprendida porque, era Elisa, ¡mi mejor amiga de la adolescencia! Ha vuelto, se fue cuando acabamos el instituto y se mudó para estudiar en los Estados Unidos.

-¿Y cómo es que ha vuelto? – Preguntó mi padre.

-Porque su hija se interesó por España y se mudaron aquí. Está muy contenta. ¡Me alegro de que seamos vecinas! Mañana vendrá a merendar.

Me quedé pensando. Española que se fue a vivir a los EEUU… Es parecido a lo que Ashley explicaba. Pero no creo, no es lo que Ashley explicó, su padre era el español, o eso creo…

Termino de comer y subo a mi habitación, me siendo en la silla del escritorio y enciendo mi ordenador. Me conecto a Messenger para hablar con los chicos. Tenemos un grupo creado en el que están Thiago, Alex y Laura. Veo que están en línea como de costumbre a estas horas.

**Thiago: “Hola!!”**

**Laura: “Buenas!”**

**Alex: “¿Que hacéis?”**

**Yo: “Pues acabo de terminar de comer ;)”**

**Laura: “David, me ha caído muy bien Ashley!!”**

**Yo: “Me alegro, ella es genial”**

**Alex: “La verdad se la veía muy perdida hoy”**

**Thiago: “Eh David, para ti está muy bien”**

**Yo: “Oye un respeto jaja somos muy parecidos, además de que le gustan     los videojuegos”**

**Alex: “Enserio?? Genial, podemos quedar de vez en cuando para echar unas partidas, que tipo de juegos le molan?”**

**Yo: “Todos, tiene la play 2”**

**Thiago: “La play dos!?!? FLIPO, la puta ama”**

**Laura: “Os vais a quedar bobos”**

**Yo: “A callar Laura”**

**Alex: “Jajaja”**

**Yo: “Bueno me voy a entrenar, que os vaya bien la tarde** ******”**

**Laura: “Chao”**

**Thiago: “Adiós maquina!”**

Me alegro de que a todos les caiga bien Ashley. Tengo que ir a entrenar a las cinco, hoy no me apetece pero es lo que hay. Mi uniforme tiene los colores rojo y negro, y mis botas son amarillas. Me preparo y salgo por la puerta. He recordado lo que las pijas le han hecho a Ashley, se han reído de ella las muy putas. Lo peor es que lo harán otra vez y Ashley se dejara hacer todas las cosas que le hagan. Tengo que decirle que enseñarla a defenderse bien.

Al día siguiente llegué a clase un poco tarde pero el profesor me dejó pasar, vi que Ashley se había sentado sola, ¿me había guardado el sitio? Me siento a su lado y le saludo, ella hace lo mismo pero con una sonrisa. La clase es un muermazo y encima tengo mucho sueño. No hay forma ni ganas de atender, ni si quiera tengo ganas de hacer alguna tontería.

Pasan las dos primeras horas, acaba de sonar la sirena para el cambio a tercera hora. Le digo a Ashley que venga conmigo a dar una vuelta por el pasillo y ella me sigue. Cuando pasamos por el lado del grupo de las pijas, una de ellas saca un pie con el que Ashley tropieza y se agarra a mí. Las pijas no hacen otra cosa que reírse de ella, lo que pasa es que ella no les dice nada.

-Ashley, ¿no vas a decirles nada?

-Da igual Villa, algún día se cansaran. – Me dijo intentando calmarme.

-No lo creo, pero tú verás. Algún día explotarás. Dije mientras seguimos andando.

Durante la mañana, no pararon de molestarla, ¿Por qué quieren joder a Ashley? Yo no quiero estar defendiéndola siempre porque el problema es que Ashley piensa que no es nada y realmente ellas lo hacen con maldad.

Se acabaron las clases por hoy y vuelvo a casa, hoy no tengo entrenamiento y pienso quedarme en casa, con el ordenador, o escuchando música. Termino de almorzar y subo a mi habitación, pero no antes de pelearme por alguna tontería con mi hermana Ana, no me deja tranquilo siempre saca lo peor de mí, luego soy yo el malo o el rebelde.

Mi tarde se basa en chatear y escuchar música como tenía planeado, fuera estaba nublado y parecía hacer frio. A mitad de la tarde, escucho sonar el timbre de casa y mi madre abre la puerta, parece que ha pasado quien quiera que sea.

“¡¡DAVIID!! ¡¡BAJAAA!!” Gritó mi madre.

¿Qué querrá ahora?

______________________________________

****

**Ashley POV**

Aun no sé porque las pijas la toman conmigo, diga lo que diga Villa sé que si paso de ellas, se cansarán de hacerme cosas, no las conozco demasiado y por eso no comprendo que les he hecho. Hoy nos vuelve a recoger mi madre porque ha ido a hacer unos recados. En el camino a casa no paro de pensar en lo sucedido, hasta que mi madre interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Esta tarde iremos a merendar a casa de los vecinos como ya os dije ayer. – Dijo mi madre mientras conducía, mirando atentamente a la carretera.

-Vale, total, no tengo nada que hacer. –Dije con tono despectivo.

-Iré, pero no voy a estar toda la tarde. – Dijo Jenni, parece que no tenía muchas ganas.

-Bien iremos a las seis. –Mi madre cuenta con nosotras para todo, es un detalle.

Llegamos a casa al fin, había sido una mañana de ajetreo ya que aun no se me el instituto y he tenido que dar muchas vueltas. Terminé de comer y subí a mi habitación y como de costumbre escribía en mi diario lo sucedido en la mañana y a veces lo continuaba por la noche, pero solo si era importante.

Se acercaban las seis y mi madre me llamó para que me preparara. Cogí una chaqueta, los zapatos, y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras. Mi madre cogió el bizcocho que había preparado y salimos.

Solo había que dar pocos pasos y ya estábamos en la cancela de la valla que separaba mi casa con la de los vecinos. El jardín era bastante bonito, con flores plantadas, arbustos bien recortados y alguna que otra figura.

Subimos las escaleras que llevan a la puerta. Mi madre toca el timbre, no puede contenerse y me arregla el pelo, es una pesada siempre está igual. Tardan un poco en abrir, pero cuando por fin lo hacen, nos abre una mujer con una sonrisa en la cara que nos saluda amablemente. Nos invita a pasar, su casa por dentro es preciosa, tiene muy buen gusto la verdad.

-Es preciosa la casa. – Solté maravillada.

-¡Gracias! ¿Son tus hijas? ¡Están muy grandes! – Siempre dicen la misma tontería todas las madres.

-Sí, Jennifer la mayor y Ashley la pequeña. – Dijo mi madre señalándonos.

-Encantada, yo soy Alicia. –Dijo con una agradable sonrisa.- Pasad al salón, por aquí. –Nos lleva al salón, donde hay sofás alrededor de una mesa de café con un mantel de tela.- Sentaos donde queráis, voy a por el café y las pastas.

Nos sentamos ocupando un sofá entero. Observo el salón, hay una tele, y una mesa más grande al fondo con seis sillas. Todos los muebles parecen nuevos. ¿Se habrán mudado hace poco aquí? Alicia trae el café y las pastas en una bandeja y lo deja en la mesa.

-Espero que os gusten, son caseros. –Son apetecibles, tienen buena pinta.- Voy a llamar a mi hijo haber si quiere bajar.- Se asoma al pasillo.- ¡DAVID! ¡BAJA! – Gritó muy fuerte.

¿David? ¿De qué me suena el nombre? ¿Debería intentar recordar? Alicia había vuelve a la cocina, mi madre comienza a cortar el bizcocho. No puedo evitar probar una pasta, soy bastante golosa. Alicia entra en la sala y sirve el café mientras habla con mi madre sobre la receta de las pastas, están muy buenas la verdad. El café está caliente pero le doy sorbos, sienta bien. Jenni decide no tomar café, pero come bizcocho de mamá, parece gustarle. Sigo comiendo de las deliciosas pastas de Alicia cuando algo me para:

-¿Ashley? – Tragué y miré hacia lo que me llamaba.

-¡Villa! – Si, se trataba de Villa. Esta casa era la de Villa y no tenía ni idea. Es casualidad que sea amiga de mi vecino sin saber que lo éramos. - ¿Vives aquí? ¡Qué casualidad!

-¿Os conocíais ya? – Dijo Alicia muy asombrada.

-¡Sí! Estamos en la misma clase, nos sentamos juntos y eso.

-Qué casualidad, que bien que seáis amigos. – Dijo mi madre también sorprendida. Jenni se dedicaba mirar y escuchar.

-Pues David ellas son las vecinas, Elisa, la madre de Ashley y Jennifer su hermana. – Alicia las presentó y ellas saludaron.

-Hola. – Dijo Villa algo tímido y rápido.- Ashley, subamos a mi cuarto.

-¡Vale! – Dije mientras me levantaba y le seguí hasta su cuarto.

Subimos las escaleras y atravesamos el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. Esta muy ordenado todo, con varias estantería llenas de cosas, posters con escudos que parecen ser de clubes de fútbol y algún que otro jugador. Me invita a pasar y me adentro más.

-Es increíble que seamos vecinos, es genial porque podemos hacer cosas juntos, como por ejemplo lo de que me invitarías a jugar a la play 2… - Me dijo mientras me mira de reojo.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eso está hecho! Luego si quieres vamos a mi casa, pero antes quiero ver qué juegos tienes.

-Están aquí. – Dijo señalándome una estantería. – Los mejores juegos, porque son mios… ¡Jaja! – Dice mientras asiente y levanta las cejas.

-Haber haber… ¡Pues los tengo casi todos!

-No puede ser, ¡cómo es posible que los tengas casi todos!

-Pues los tengo. – Le dije burlona.

-¡Vamos a tu casa! Va. – Sentí su mano en mi brazo y tiró de mí hasta llegar a las escaleras.

\- ¡Espera! Le pediré a mi madre las llaves. – Le dije antes de salir por la puerta. Entro en el salón y le pido a mi madre las llaves mientras le explico la razón, luego vuelvo con Villa y salimos hacia mi casa.

-Que cerquita estamos ¡jaja! – añadí durante el camino.

-Pues sí, demasiado… ¡jeje! – Dije con una sonrisa picarona.

Busqué la llave que abría la puerta, y le invité a pasar. Mi casa aun tiene cosas en medio e intenté esconderlas con el pie un poco. Subimos las escaleras hasta mi habitación y entramos. Al entrar va directo al balcón que da a su casa.

-Es tu casa, ¿no? – Pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Sí, esa parte es el cuarto de mi hermana. –Dijo intentando ver en el interior de la ventana.

-¿Tienes una hermana? – Pregunté sorprendida, no me imaginaba que tuviera una hermana.

-¡Sí! Tengo dos mayores que yo, y son un coñazo, bueno una pasa de mi pero la otra no para de tocarme lo huevos, y es la ventana que se ve desde aquí.

-¡Jajaja! Los hermanos mayores son pesados a veces sí. Mira allí tengo los juegos, la estantería junto a la tele.

Villa se dirige hacia la estantería y comienza a verlos, se echa una mano a la nuca. Empieza entusiasmado a nombrar juegos y no para de preguntarse cómo puedo tener tantos. Me levanto y enciendo la tele, escojo un juego de la play dos y los pongo. Me siento en la cama y le invito a hacer lo mismo ofreciéndole otro mando. Al cabo de un rato jugando paramos un rato y le sirvo zumo.

-Eres muy buena en esto. – Me dijo impresionado.

-Lo sé, aunque tengo que admitir que tu eres mejor, algún día te superare. –Cerré el puño y lo puse en alto.

-¡Jajaja! Ashley eres increíble. –Me dice mientras me mira a los ojos, sentado junto a mí, rozando una parte de mi cuerpo con el suyo. Tiene una ligera sonrisa en su cara. La llegada de mi madre interrumpe el intercambio de miradas.

“¡ASHLEY! ¡Abre la puerta!” – Toca el timbre varias veces.

-Iré a abrir, quédate aquí. – Me levanto para abrir la puerta a mi madre que no para de tocar el maldito timbre, con una vez es suficiente.

 

Dos semanas más tarde….

Por fin sé ubicarme en este instituto e integrarme entre la gente. Tras pasar estas semanas he conocido más a Villa, Laura, Thiago y Alex. La forma de estudiar me da un poco igual porque me es muy fácil todo, no tengo dificultades. En mi clase, me llevo bien con todos más o menos, excepto con las pijas.

No sé qué leches les he hecho a ellas, pero no me dejan. Cuando pueden me tiran del pelo, me ponen la zancadilla, me tiran cosas, me insultan a mis espaldas… y yo sin saber por qué. ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME LO DIGA!

Villa ve lo que me hacen pero le dije que no me defendiera y el aceptó no hacerlo. Sé que algún día se cansaran pero parece que se lo toman con calma. El otro día casi me caigo al suelo en el pasillo por su culpa, pero Villa estaba delante y me sujeté, estuve a punto de decirles algo pero no lo hice. Nunca he tenido enemigas y no sé cómo va esto ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

Nos toca educación física, y es la asignatura que más me gusta ya que corremos un poco y después juego con Villa al fútbol, me encanta jugar a ese deporte. Lo malo es que hoy el campo está mojado ya que la noche anterior había hubo tormenta con mucha lluvia y las pistas están llenas de charcos con barro, pero algo podíamos hacer supongo.

Tras esperar en las pistas unos diez minutos, llegamos a la conclusión que el profesor no había venido y el delgado había ido a buscar un profesor que se ocupara de nosotros.

Me puse contenta de que no viniera el profesor, porque la verdad nos molesta a la hora de jugar al fútbol con sus reglas y es un mal árbitro. Cuando lo supe me giré hacia Villa y corrí hacia él, pero la desgracia cayó sobre mí.

De repente todo lo veía a cámara lenta, antes de que pudiera rodear el gran charco de barro que había en el suelo, algo hizo que me inclinara hacía delante. Caía con mis manos hacía delante para intentar evitarlo pero nada me lo podía impedir.

-¡PUUM!

Todo estaba oscuro, viscoso y húmedo.


	4. “Necesito ayuda, por favor que todos los héroes lo intenten”

**Ashley POV**

En los spas se utiliza el barro como utensilio de belleza, se supone que te la limpia e hidrata para evitar imperfecciones, pero seguramente que ese barro esté limpio de bichos y porquería, por tanto esto me resulta asqueroso.

Mi cara se contiene en el barro, mantengo la boca cerrada para que no entrara nada dentro. Solo estoy intentando asimilar lo que había pasado, y no había otra conclusión que no fuera que ellas me habían empujado al charco. Esto se me iba de las manos, tenía barro en todos los sitios posibles en los que pudiera entrar, me estaba empezando a cabrear y el tiempo pasa, y claro todos empezaron a reír, aunque las primeras la pijas que ríen como hienas.

No había mejor manera de interpretar el “Tierra trágame”, la tierra ya me estaba tragando. Tal vez ya debería levantar la cabeza, pero ¿y qué hago después? ¿Las insulto? ¿Y de qué me sirve? Mi odio hacía ellas aumenta a medida que se ríen, que no se por qué, cada vez lo hacen más alto, supongo que querrán dar a entender que han sido ellas y están orgullosas por lo que veo.

Yo lo que quiero es que ellas sufran también como lo estoy haciendo yo, y bueno, son pijas y si a ellas les salpica algo de barro se desmayan. Si me han hecho probar el barro yo haré que les guste.

Mientras ellas se alejaban, me decidí a levantarme. Apoyé mis dos manos al suelo y me levanté como pude. No conseguí abrir los ojos hasta que “limpié” mis manos en la parte trasera de mi camiseta que aún estaba impecable, y intenté quitar e barro de mis parpados y los alrededores del ojo. Los abrí, todos estaban mirándome, algunos aun reían otros solo miraban para ver mi reacción. Miré hacia ellas que se alejaban hablando entre ellas, y se me ocurrió una idea. Miré el barro, había mas que suficiente, me agacho y cojo barro hasta hacer una bola. Si, lo iba hacer, alcé el brazo con la bola, apunté para que cayera a alguna de ella, a la de en medio, así tenía más posibilidades de darle a alguna. Lanzo con la mayor fuerza que tengo, lo más lejos posible sin pasar de ellas, y…

-BINGO. - Susurré.

En la pija perfecta, en el sitio perfecto y con su salpicadura perfecta hacia ambos lados. Se quedaron paradas un momento, el suficiente para hacer dos bolas mas en ambas manos, y cuando se dieron la vuelta, no dudé en tirarlas, le dio a una en la cara y a la otra más abajo.

Volví a coger más, les dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Una de ellas viene corriendo hacia mí, parece que quiere pelea, pues yo le tiro otra bola que le da en el centro de la cara. No sabía que tuviera tanta puntería. Tiré la otra bola hacía otra pija pero la hija de perra la esquiva y le da a un chico detrás de ella de mi clase. Villa reacciona y viene hacía a mí para sacarme del barro. El chico cabreado coge otra bola e intenta tirármela pero le da a Villa en el hombro izquierdo. Me empiezo a reír por la cara que se le queda y claro, Villa es MUY vengativo, pues empieza a coger también y se lo tira, mientras yo seguía a lo mío con las pijas.

“¡¿Pero que estáis haciendo?!”

Paramos todos de repente al escuchar la voz de un profesor.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Dijo mientras miraba a Villa y a mí.- Esto es lo que faltaba, mirad vuestra ropa, empapada de  barro. ¡Ahora mismo todo el que esté manchado al Director!

-Guau, el director, que original… -Dijo Villa en plan sarcástico.

-Tenéis un parte disciplinario todos los involucrados.

¡No me podía creer que iba a acabar en el despacho del director! Pero no tengo que temer, yo no empecé, ellas me empujaron y no pienso quedarme callada, pienso ser pesada, mucho más pesada que ellas juntas.

Nos dirigimos hacía el despacho, algunos parecen nerviosos, yo no lo estoy, ya tengo pensado lo que decir. Villa intenta calmarme diciéndome que todo iba a salir bien. Estamos frente la puerta, el profesor entra primero, y le comunica lo que ha pasado y nos deja pasar.

Nos colocamos en curva rodeando a la mesa donde se sentaba el director. Se queda sorprendido mirando nuestra ropa y especialmente, mira hacia mí.

-Pero, ¿Dónde os habéis metido? Estáis peor de lo que me imaginaba. Y… ¡Ashley! ¿Cómo eres la que más esta manchada? No me esperaba esto de vosotros… bueno… de él sí, no me sorprende. – Dijo señalando a Villa.

Villa pone cara de sorprendido mientras de señalaba el pecho. -¿Yo? Oye yo no he empezado esto que quede claro, a mí me dieron y seguramente fue por la mala puntería.- Dice algo cabreado.

-Pero haber, ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo el director sorprendido.

-A nosotros tres nos dieron por error, fueron ellas las que lo empezaron todo. – Añadió uno de los chicos señalando a otro y a Villa, mientras levanta las manos en señal de que ellos se limpian las manos.

Después de eso ultimo abundó un silencio abundó la sala, algunos miraban el suelo, otros el techo, y empezaba oler mal.

-Bueno, pues ya que el autor de esta revuelta no habla, hablaré yo. – Dije con un tono amenazante, esas perras no se atrevían a hablar. – Yo simplemente quería decirle a Villa que el profe no había venido y fui corriendo hacia él, lo que pasó fue q tropecé con algo y en mitad de la pista de baloncesto no había nada más que yo y ellas. –Las señalé a cada una de esas hijas de… que abrieron la boca sorprendidas - Quiero decir que alguna me puso el pie en medio y yo pues tropecé y me caí al charco de barro que tenía delante. Como puede ver mi ropa está más manchada que la de ellos y mi cara también, todo cayó al barro.

-No es nuestra culpa que seas tan torpe. – Me dijo moviendo la cabeza en círculos.

-No fui torpe, yo tropecé con algo, y era tu pie, estoy segura, ¡además lleváis todo el tiempo haciéndome trastadas! – Gruñí, muy molesta.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Señor director, no le hemos hecho nada, ¡nunca hacemos nada de eso! - Lloraron desesperadas.

-Bueno, mirad nos os ponéis de acuerdo y yo no tengo tiempo para esto. Así que lo dejaremos así, pero como vuelva pasar algo parecido, tomaré algún medio de castigo que daros. ¿Estamos? –Frunció el señor director.

Asentimos todos con la cabeza.

-Diré en conserjería que os den un chándal del equipo de fútbol y ahora os duchareis y os cambiareis de ropa, no permito que me ensuciéis el instituto.

Salimos del despacho y vamos a conserjería a recoger nuestros chandals, son azules. Después nos separamos, los chicos al baño de chicos y yo con las pijas al baño de chicas. Dios, tenía que ducharme en la misma habitación que ellas. Vale que las duchas son individuales pero… Esto ya se nos ha ido de las manos, joder ¡me han tirado al barro! No es de personas normales y por algo tenía que ser, y me sigo haciendo la pregunta del millón ¿qué demonios les he hecho yo? Esto tiene que parar o llegarán a más, Villa tenía razón, tenía que haberles plantado cara y lo voy a hacer, joder, justo ahora mismo.

Entramos al baño, no hay nadie más que nosotras, esta es la mía, tan cabreada estoy que no me importa lo que salga de mi boca. ¿Nervios? No hay. Entras ellas primero y yo la ultima asegurando que la puerta está cerrada, mientras yo la bloqueo.

-Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado, no voy a permitir ni una más. –Dije muy seria.

-¿No vas a permitir que? ¿Ashley? – Dijo la perra jefa.

-¿De qué nos hablas? –Dijo una secuaz.

-Dejad ya de actuar como ángeles, aquí no hay nadie más. Tal vez he sido débil porque nunca me he enfrentado a alguien como vosotras. Ahora sé que no debo dejar que os riais de mí, pero ¿Por qué me hacéis esto?

-Estas muy ciega Ashley. Pero debes darte cuenta tu solita. –Me dijo la jefa con los brazos cruzados y con tono autoritario.

-Está bien, no me lo digáis. Pero os vais a arrepentir de lo que habéis hecho. Si, pienso vengarme, hasta tal punto que llorareis y suplicareis que pare. –Tal vez me estaba pasando, no sabía ni yo lo que iba a hacerles, pero no estaba de más meter algo de miedo.- Yo que vosotras abría los ojos, y bien abiertos.

-Uhh... ¿Que nos harás? Estoy temblando. – Me vaciló.

-Vosotras esperad impacientes que ya llegaré. – Les lancé una pequeña sonrisa y me aparté de la puerta.

Ellas entraron cada una en una ducha individual. Dejando sus chandals fuera. No sé como acabé antes que ellas de ducharme y vestirme. Los vi, esos chandals azules y pensé ¿Por qué esperar? Podía empezar ahora a joder ¿no? Realmente no tenía que sentirme mal, si no orgullosa por revelarme. Bien, lo haré, me voy a atrever, sin rodeos.

Cogí los chandals y los albornoces de plástico, me dio pena dejarlas completamente desnudas, así que les dejé la ropa interior, cogí mi ropa manchada y salí de allí.

“¿Qué hago con la ropa? - Miro alrededor.- La ropa manchada de ellas la tiro a la papelera. Y los chandals… ¡Lo tengo! – Lancé una pequeña sonrisa malvada.- Tal vez desde aquí pueda sacar foto, no me verán.”

Pongo los chandals encima de las taquillas, se ve perfectamente desde la puerta del baño, ese era mi objetivo. Justo en ese momento sale Villa del cuarto de baño de los chicos. Le hago una señal de que estoy “escondida” detrás de una planta justo al lado del la puerta del baño de las chicas.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – Gritó Villa mientras venía hacia mí.

-¡Shhh! – Le mandé a hablar más bajo porque si no me estropeaba el plan. –Ven que te explico.

Villa de puso conmigo detrás de la planta. No había nadie en el pasillo. Solo él y yo, y se nos escuchaba hasta hablando bajo.

-Les he plantado cara Villa, les dije que les haría el instituto imposible mientras estaba yo aquí. ¿Ves aquellos chandals? Son los suyos, y si salen serán en ropa interior, no hay otra forma. – Le expliqué en voz muy baja, él parece entenderlo y se ríe.

-Eres la puta ama, ¿pero van a tardar mucho? – Me susurra.

-No creo, les doy tres minutos mientras piensan lo que hacer. –Susurré mirando mi reloj de color rosa.

Nos quedamos unos cinco minutos sin quitar los ojos de la puerta. Cuando de repente se abre muy lentamente durante unos segundos, los suficientes para ver los chandals, preparé la cámara de mi teléfono de última generación. Al minuto, se volvió a abrir, saliendo así una de ellas con el pelo mojado y únicamente vestida con sujetador y braguitas. Miró hacia ambos lados, por suerte la planta era lo suficientemente grande para taparnos a los dos. Segura, comenzó a andar hacía la ropa con los pies de puntillas, y era mi momento, todo salió según lo planeado, lo que faltaba era sacar la foto. Apunté con la cámara hacia ella.

-Creo que adornaré un poco el plan. – Dijo en voz muy bajita y sacando algo de du bolsillo trasero.

La tenía, tenía la foto, salía de cara y cuerpo buscando los chandals, era perfecta. Miré a Villa feliz intentando enseñarle la foto. Tenía en la mano un mechero y estaba prendiendo un hilo.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunté histérica aún en voz baja.

-Tranquila, va salir bien. – Me dijo mientras miraba su reloj digital. – Tres, dos, uno.

Prendió la mecha y tiró el objeto por una ventanilla que daba al baño de chicas.

Sea lo que tirase, eso explotó ahí dentro haciendo que ellas chillaran y salieran fuera del baño, en ese momento la sirena tocó proclamando el recreo.

Al salir ellas corriendo, Villa bloqueó la puerta, la gente bajaba las escaleras, y ellas en ropa interior en el pasillo.

Se quedaron quietas mientras la gente se burlaba, intentando taparse con las manos.

Tal vez ya era más de lo que había planeado pero fue un gran aviso. Estoy sonriendo, de orgullo, ellas me miraron y Villa se partía el culo. Tras unos minutos cuando todo el mundo las había visto, me dieron lastima y me acerqué a ellas.

-Espero que os hayáis dado cuenta de lo puedo que ser capaz. Y no he acabado. Es solo el principio. – Me miraran con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras les cojo el chándal y se lo di a cada una. – Anda taparos, o cogeréis un resfriado.

Me alejo y voy a por Villa quien aun se estaba riendo. No quiero parecer una abusona pero yo comí barro y eso es asqueroso, hay darles lo que se merecían. Villa me levanta la mano, quería que la chocara y eso hice.

Pasados unos días…

Estaba planeando otro plan para joder a las súper nenas, pocas ideas me venias y a Villa demasiado perversas. Tenían que sufrir pero sin pasarse demasiado. Necesitaba algo en lo que basarme, y lo necesitaba ya.

-¿Qué les puedo hacer? – Lloré.

-Tírales del pelo, échales la bebida encima… lo  típico. – Añadió Laura.

-¡No puedes hacerles lo típico! – Gruñó Villa.

-¿Por qué? – Se queja Laura con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque es lo típico, si le haces lo típico, no les afectará y pensaran que Ashley es débil y no tiene más que hacer… yo lo pensaría. – Dijo Villa mientras se remanga las magas de su sudadera. – Lo que tienes que hacer es algo que les asuste de verdad, aunque no les vaya a pasar nada.

-Bueno, vale, lo hablaré con la almohada. – Dije sarcástica. – Bueno voy a la cafetería a por algo para beber.

Me levanto y atravieso el césped hasta tocar suelo, entrar en el edificio en dirección de la cafetería.

¿Coca-Cola? ¿7-Up? ¿Nestea? Dios así no hay quien elija una bebida de las miles que hay. Me decido por la clásica Coca-Cola, haber si me despierto algo. La pago y vuelvo hacía el sitio donde están sentados, pero algo me interrumpe en el camino, casi llegando al césped. Era una chica con aspecto muy robusto, pelo suelto y piercing en la nariz.

-¡Eh, la de rojo! – Me llamó basándose en mi suéter rojo. – Las cosas se dicen a la cara, ¡así que venga, dímelas!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosas? – Dije muy confundida.

-Dicen que has dicho cosas sobre mí y no son nada buenas. –Insiste la chica.

-Yo no he dicho nada sobre ti, ¿Quién ha dicho eso? Enserio, ¿de qué estás hablando? – Confundida todavía más.

-Tía no hagas como que no has dicho nada, que has sido tú me lo han dicho. ¡Así que no me vaciles niñata! – Empieza a cabrearse e insiste en su creencia.

-P-pero q-que yo no… enserio no he dicho nada, si no te conozco, ¿por qué iba a decir algo de ti?

-Me estás cabreando, o me las dices o… - Empezó a remangarse las mangas con los puños cerrados.

Me quedo callada un rato, con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber que decir o que hacer.

Ella empieza a fruncir el ceño muy fuerte, saca sus dientes y prepara el puño en dirección a mí.

_Necesito ayuda, por favor que todos los héroes lo intenten. – Rezo._

-¡Eh, eh, eh! ¿Qué haces tía? ¿Qué haces?

Mi héroe…


	5. "Que esto dure para siempre"

**Ashley POV**

 De repente aparece mi héroe, que hace que ella se pare. Sí, es Villa, él me ha salva de lo que iba a ser una desgracia para mí.

-Quítate de en medio, esto no va contigo. –Dijo la chica mientras empuja a Villa.

-Pero ¿enserio? ¿Vas a pegar a una chica más pequeña que tú? Tía eso está pasado. –Dice Villa reteniéndose contra ella.

-Eso me da igual me ha dicho algo horrible, ellas me lo dijeron – La chica señala hacía atrás, Villa se da cuenta de lo que pasa.

-Tú eres tonta y en tu casa no lo saben, ¿te estás fiando de cuatro pijas como ellas? Anda, vete a aprender a no fiarte de desconocidos. – Villa se burla de ella.

-Si si, por ahora lo dejo pero la próxima me la cargo. – Dicho esto se aleja andando de forma extraña.

Mi cara en este momento está muy pálida, lo noto. Joder me iba a pegar, lo iban a hacer por primera vez en mi vida. Nunca me había metido en peleas. Siento miedo, tal vez para otra vez no tenga a Villa, ni a nadie, ¿Qué haría yo sola? Obviamente me acabarían pegando.

Cuando miro a esas putas pijas riéndose, me entra mucha rabia, me la habían jugado.

Villa al ver mi cara pálida de susto, me abraza. Siento en mi cara su pecho caliente que hace que mi cara vuelva a la normalidad.

-Oye, sabes que han sido ellas ¿no? – Dijo con tono de preocupación.

Asiento con la cabeza varias veces. – Villa me iba a pegar. – Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sí, pero yo te salvé por suerte. Sabía que no podrías hacer nada. – Habla mientras me sigue abrazando.

Le aparto un poco. – Esto me ha asustado mucho, necesito sentirme segura. Tal vez… -Quedé pensativa. Me siento en un banco que hay al lado. – Villa, ¿hay alguna academia de artes marciales por aquí cerca?

Se sienta a mi lado. -¿Te quieres apuntar a una academia de artes marciales?

-Sí. –Asentí. – Después de esto necesito prepararme para el futuro, quiero saber defenderme sola.

Villa me mira muy atento, no me quita ojo. – Si que la hay, ¿sabes? Yo siempre he querido hacer algo de eso. Tal vez me apunte también.

-¿Enserio? Seria genial apuntarme contigo será más fácil. Cuanto antes mejor, una tarde de estas vamos. –Dice muy emocionada.

-Vale, vamos volvernos unos karatecas profesionales ¡jajaja! –Sonrió con los dientes.

Villa es una gran amigo, tenemos muchas cosas en común, es un detalle que quiera ir conmigo, incluso teniendo que ir a entrenar fútbol.

__________________________________________

 Una semana después….

**Villa POV**

Esta tarde voy con Ashley al centro comercial para apuntarnos a karate. Está muy entusiasmada, se la ve feliz. Desde que esa gorda quiso pegarla siento que tengo que estar pendiente de ella.

Nuestras madres tienen que acompañarnos, lo cual me molesta, odio ir con mi madre a algún lado, me pone de los nervios, pero claro, nos tienen que firmar un permiso paterno.

Al salir de casa están Ashley y su madre esperándonos, mi madre coge las llaves del coche y cierra la puerta de casa.

-Villa, ¡estoy entusiasmada! Tengo muchos deseos de empezar ya con las clases. ¿Tú no lo estás? – Me dijo ilusionada, una sonrisa abundaba en su cara.

-Claro que lo estoy, y más que tu vengas conmigo. –Le sonreí, su cara empezó a ponerse de color rojo.

El centro comercial no está muy lejos así que llegamos pronto. En él había gimnasios, tiendas de todo tipo, supermercado, cine y lugares para comer. Es bueno que cerca del pueblo tengamos un centro comercial, además de que se puede ir en bus.

Llegamos a la zona de gimnasios y buscamos la academia de artes marciales y entramos. Al entrar lo primero que se ve es un mostrador que por detrás se encuentra una mujer. A ambos lados del mostrador hay dos puertas.

-¡Buenas! –Dije con entusiasmo.

-¡Hola! – Exclama Ashley.

-Buenas tardes chicos, decidme. –Dijo la chica del mostrador con un tono simpático.

-Pues queremos apuntarnos, los dos. – Dije señalándonos. Ashley sonríe y afirma con la cabeza.

-¡Muy bien! ¿A qué clase de arte marcial os queréis apuntar? –Preguntó la chica.

-¡A karate! – Dijo Ashley muy segura.

-¡Vale muy bien! –Dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles de una carpeta azul. – Pues aquí tenéis estos papeles que debéis que rellenar vosotros aquí. –Nos entrega dos papeles a cada uno.

Estuvimos en silencio como unos siete minutos rellenando esos papeles. No eran complicados, lo típico; nombre y apellidos, edad y año de nacimiento, dirección, número, y unas cuantas preguntas más. Además de firmar.

-¿Habéis acabado? –Dijo esperando a coger el papel de Ashley. – Vale, ahora os doy uno para que lo rellene alguno de vuestros padres o tutor.

-¡Vale! – Dije cogiendo mi papel.

 Ashley hace gestos a su madre, ella entra y mi madre la sigue.

-Tenéis que rellenar estos papeles. – Dijo Ashley estregándole los papeles.

Ellas asienten y se apoyan en el mostrador para escribir mientras se hacen bromas que solo entienden ellas.

-Pues ya podéis venir los martes y jueves en la sala 4, de 18:00 a 19:30. Y gracias por todo.

-¿Las clases son gratuitas entonces? – Pregunta mi madre.

-Sí, son gratuitas hasta que consiguen el primer cinturón, si deciden seguir ya tienen unas cuotas determinadas según el cinturón. No se preocupe, le iremos informando. –Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa de confianza.

____________________________________

Al día siguiente…

Mi aburrimiento en clase es inevitable, no puedo evitar hacer bromas, tirar cosas para molestar a los de mi clase y bueno liarla más.

A Ashley le encanta verme hacer lo que hago, se ríe mucho. En ella es algo anormal, nunca haría lo mismo que yo, es muy buena estudiante, es de las que saca dieces en los exámenes. Mi madre ya le ha comentado que me ayude a sacar buenas notas y la verdad lo necesito para poder ser futbolista, normas de mi madre.

Historia, lo más aburrido que puedes escuchar por la mañana. Tal vez sea cosa mía pero el profesor que da esta clase es uno de los que se creen que tienen gracia y la verdad es que se está metiendo con todo el mundo.

Abro mi estuche, dentro hay un montón de tizas partidas o trozos de goma. De repente durante la clase un chico empieza a bromear con Ashley.

Le ofrezco un trozo de tiza. – Ten, tíraselo. –Le dije entre risas.

Ashley mira al profesor para procurar que no le vea, coge la tiza y se la tira con fuera al chico.

-¡Ashley Miller! –Se oye una voz que interrumpe nuestras risas.

El profesor se había dado cuenta de lo que Ashley había hecho. La cara de Ashley empieza a ponerse muy colorada y se pone muy nerviosa.

-Emm…yo… solo… - Tartamudea Ashley.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo? Mis ojos han visto que estaba tirándole algo a su compañero. ¿Sabe que eso está prohibido en mi clase? – Se acerca a ella mientras le habla. – ¡Ahh¡ Ya sé, quieres parecer guay para que el chico de tu lado se fije en ti.

Ashley se queda callada y niega con la cabeza muy seria.

-¿No? Pues, ¿qué será? –Dijo en tono irónico. – Ashley, no intentes parecerte a David, no te mereces desperdiciar tu talento siendo como él.

Me quedo paralizado, ¿Qué se suponía que me había llamado? No me lo creía.

Ashley se queda callada con la boca abierta. Toda la clase se queda en silencio. El profesor saca una pequeña sonrisa mientras mira a Ashley.

-¿Está usted llamando tonto a Villa? – El profesor abre la boca sin saber que decir. – Eso es lo que ha querido decir ¿verdad? Pues si usted puede decir eso, yo digo que usted es un gilipoyas.

Abrí los ojos tanto como podía, esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Se había atrevido a plantar cara al profesor y ha sido por defenderme. Toda la clase tan sorprendida como yo pero el profesor no lo dudó.

-Recoja sus cosas y váyase de mi clase Srta. Miller. – Dijo muy cabreado.

Ashley queda sorprendida, tal vez no se esperaba ser expulsada de clase en todo el año. Mira a los libros y callada empieza a recoger. Oigo como las pijas empiezan a reírse ella.

-Pues si ella se va, yo también. No voy a permitir que me insultes en mi cara. – Exclamé en defensa de Ashley.

-Pues si tanta gana tiene de irse, ahí está la puerta. No voy a permitir que me humilléis en mi clase. –Dijo señalándome la puerta.

 _“Que tío más idiota.” –_ Pensé.

 

**Ashley POV**

Expulsada, estoy expulsada de clase… ¿quién iba a decir que iba a estar expulsada de clase? Como se entere mi padre me vuelvo a California, por suerte solo tienen el número de mi madre, así que podré suplicar que no se lo diga.

Asimilo lo sucedido y recojo mis cosas metiéndolas en mi mochila. Voy en dirección a la puerta…

-Pues si ella se va, yo también. No voy a permitir que me insultes en mi cara. –Exclamó Villa.

¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Intenta defenderme también?

 -Pues si tanta gana tiene de irse, ahí está la puerta. No voy a permitir que me humilléis en mi clase. –Dijo señalando a la puerta.

Villa empieza a recoger sus cosas y me sigue hacia la puerta cabreado. No quería hablarle mucho por si le molestaba, a nadie le gusta que le hable si estas cabreado.

Mientras caminábamos hacía el “Aula de los castigados”, había un silencio incomodo en nosotros, el no decía nada, y yo no podía más.

-Villa… -Dije avergonzada.

-Ashley gracias por defenderme. – Dijo mientras se lleva la mano a su pelo. – Eres la mejor.

-Umm, de nada, y gracias por lo que has hecho por mí. – Dije cortada. – No tenía porque hacer que te castiguen por mí, me siento mal.

-Ashley, me echan de clase mil veces al año, y yo soy el que se siente mal por darte la tiza para que la tiraras, lo siento. – Puso cara de perrito abandonado y me mira a los ojos.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma! Que te pego. –Lloré.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿He oído bien? ¿Qué me vas a pegar? Pues venga valiente hazlo, aquí estoy. – Bromea.

Cierro mi puño y le doy en el hombro con toda mi fuerza que ahora no es que tenga demasiada.

-Uhh, que daño, estoy temblando de miedo. – En tono irónico.

-Vete a la mierda Villa. – Le digo bromeando mientras le empujo.

Mientras se burla de mi le intento pegar en el pecho, pero él se me adelanta y me coge la mano, me pone de espaldas a él rodeándome con sus brazos impidiendo que me pueda mover.

Estos momentos me encantan, me rio muchísimo con él. Es la única persona con la que he tenido tanta amistad en tan poco tiempo, y eso debe ser por algo, yo creo que es porque lo seremos durante mucho tiempo.

“Que esto dure para siempre.” – Susurro entre risas.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Qué? – Dijo entre risas.

-Vosotros, ¿Qué hacéis que no estáis en clase? –Dijo un profesor que esta deambulando por ahí, será el profesor de guardia.

Villa me deja libre.- Nos han echado de clase, íbamos para el aula…- El profesor me corta.

-Pues entonces acompañadme que yo me ocuparé de vosotros. – Dijo mientras nos señala el camino.

____________________________

-¡¿QUÉ OS HAN EXPULSADO DE CLASE A LOS DOS?! – Exclama Laura muy alterada.

-Sí, pero no tienes porque gritar, además ni que te sorprendieras de mí. –Dijo Villa calmando a Laura mientras le da un mordisco a su bocadillo.

-Ya pero, también a Ashley… joder eso si que no me lo esperaba… - Dijo con la boca llena.

-Que malota Ashley ¡Jajaja! – Bromea Thiago.

-Ya bueno, no os preocupéis no ha pasado nada, dejarlo pasar, ¿vale? – Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Enfin… Por cierto, ¡ya mismo es Halloween! – Exclamé entusiasmada.

-Ah sí, es verdad. – Dijo Alex.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no os entusiasmáis? – Dije preocupada.

-Ashley, aquí no celebramos Halloween. – Me responde Thiago.

-¡¿Qué no lo celebráis?! ¿Cómo no podéis celebrar la mejor fiesta del año? – Dije muy asombrada.

-¡Jajaja! Aquí eso no se celebra porque no forma parte de nuestras tradiciones. – Dice Laura entre risas.

Me quedé pensando. – Muy bien, entonces, ¿Qué hacéis el treinta y uno de octubre? –  Me llevé una mano a la barbilla.

-Ese día se celebra aquí “El día de los santos” – Aclaró Villa mientras se limpiaba la boca tras haber bebido de su coca-cola.

-¿El día de todos los santos? ¿Y qué se hace en ese día? – Dije mientras ponía mi cabello rubio hacia un lado.

-Los santos, son las personas que han muerto. Especialmente no hacemos nada, las personas mayores, ese día van al cementerio a llevar flores a sus difuntos y si se trata de algún familiar muy cercano, como un padre o madre… Les limpia el lugar donde estén enterrados. ¿Lo entiendes? – Me explica Laura con detalles mientras se pone bien sus gafas.

-¿Entonces no hacéis nada de nada ese día? – Dije con cara de alucinación.

-Hombre, si cae en día escolar, es festivo. Este año es el viernes por lo tanto no hay clase ese día. – Me aclara Thiago.

-¿Y no pensáis hacer nada ese día? En mi país es súper divertido, todas las casa se decoran y los niños van a buscar caramelos en cada casa, y claro, el susto se lo llevan ¡Jajaja!- Les explico con ilusión.

-Claro pero eso es allí, no podemos decirles a todos los del pueblo que hagan eso por nosotros ¡Jajaja! – Añade Alex a la conversación.

Miro a Alex entre cerrando los ojos. – O tal vez… estaría guay la verdad…

-¿El qué? – Pregunta Laura curiosa.

-Estaría guay que en vez de las casas fuera aquí, en el instituto. – Dije con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿En el instituto? Oye pues no sería mala idea. – Responde Laura.

-Imagínate, “El instituto del terror” ¡Jajaja! Decorado completamente de terror. – Bromea Alex.

-Oye es verdad, no es mala idea. Cada grupo puede decorar su clase con un tema distinto, y los niños tienen que entrar sin asustarse para conseguir los caramelos. – Me puse en pie mientras dictaba mis ideas.

-Ashley, no es broma si te digo que deberíamos ir a hablar con el director. Así que ya te estás dando prisa en comerte ese bocadillo. – Me manda Laura mientras me señala con el dedo.

Cuando acabo de comer, Laura me coge del brazo y me lleva ante el despacho del Director.

**“Toc-Toc”**

-¿Se puede señor director? – Dijo Laura asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Claro que si, pasad y sentaos. – Dijo mientras nos señalaba las sillas que tenía delante de su mesa.

Laura y yo le obedecimos y nos sentamos en ambas sillas, y fuimos directamente al grano.

-Muy bien, contadme de que trata vuestro problema. – Dijo el director mientras ordenaba unos papeles.

-Pues verá, hemos pensado que deberíamos celebrar el día de Halloween en el instituto. Pero de manera que nos convenga a todos. – Añadió Laura echando su pelo hacia atrás.

-Sí, mire, en mi país se hacen en las casas ¿no? Pues aquí en cada clase, que cada grupo decore su clase como pueda con un tema distinto, para que se animen podemos hacer un concurso para ver que clase da más miedo. – Seguí contando.

-Se puede preparar todo el instituto para que la gente del pueblo venga y se lo pase de miedo, y nunca mejor dicho. – Aporta Laura ajustando sus gafas.

-Mmm, si… podría funcionar, pero tendríamos que ver cuanta gente participaría del centro. Si la cosa funciona me pueden crear carteles y folletos para repartir por todo el pueblo. Además podríamos poner puestos en el patio que se ocuparan los del viaje de estudios para recaudar dinero.  – Dijo el director mientras lo anotaba en una pequeña libreta.

-¡Sí! Será genial, ya lo verá. – Dije con entusiasmo mientras nos levantábamos y salíamos del despacho.

_________________________

**Villa POV**

-David…David… ¡David despierta!

-¡Eh! Emm, joder me he quedado dormido. – Dije mientras despegaba la cabeza del pupitre mientras me limpiaba los ojos.

-A tocado el timbre de cambio de clase así que puedes volver a tu clase. – Me dijo el profesor de guardia.

Sí, me había echado otra vez, y fue por una tontería, no es culpa mía que me aburra mucho muchísimo en clase.

Subo las escaleras en dirección a la clase siguiente. Ashley estaba apoyada en la puerta, tal vez esperándome.

-¡Eh! Toma esto, y ¡porfi di que sí! – Me suplica.

Le echo un vistazo al papel que me da. En el título pone “Día de Halloween”.

_“Estimados alumnos. Me gustaría proponerles que celebremos el día de Halloween en nuestro instituto de la siguiente forma programada:_

_-Cada grupo tendrá que decorar su clase de referencia con un tema terrorífico y con materiales preferiblemente reciclables._

_-Cada clase debe preparar una pequeña actuación de terror con el fin de que los niños pasen miedo pero que consigan sus dulces._

_-Los alumnos que participan en el viaje de estudios, deben idear puestos para vender en el patio._

_-Módulos, y otros cursos, se ocuparan de decorar pasillos._

_Cualquier pregunta o aportación por favor acudan al Director o Organizadores del evento._

_La clase que más terror dé (elegido por el pueblo) recibirá un premio._

_Si vas a participar con tu clase marca en el SI, y es en el caso contrario marca el NO.”_

-Haber si adivino, Laura y tú, sois las organizadoras, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! Y como organizadora te pido que participes, creo que los de la clase se están animando con ideas, ¡esto va a ser genial! – Dijo mientras pega pequeños saltitos.

-Bueno, yo marcaré en el… - Ashley hace pucheros mirándome fijamente. – NO.

-¡Villaaaa! No me hagas esto, eres de lo peor, te odio. – Me llora dando patadas al suelo.

-¡Jajajaja! Es broma tonti, he marcado el SI. – Le saco mi mejor sonrisa. – La cara que me has puesto ¡Jajaja!

-¡Eres un idiota! No te rías de mí, jo… - Ashley empieza a pegarme con las dos manos en el pecho.

_________________________

**Ashley POV**

Las encuestas se han recogido, todas las clases han contestado. Espero que todos me apoyen, porque sería lo primero en lo que me esfuerzo por conseguir y seria un buen ejemplo para seguir con mi vida, luchando por lo que me propongo.

Laura y yo como organizadoras, somos las primeras en presenciar  el resultado. Estoy muy nerviosa, será si… será no… ¡lo que sea pero ya!

Estamos sentadas en las dos sillas que mantiene el director enfrente de su mesa en su despacho. Sus secretarias están haciendo el recuento, solo se escucha el sonido de pasar de página.

-Ya está señor, tenemos los resultados. –Dijo la secretaria mirando a través de sus antiguas gafas.

Me inclino hacia delante sentada en mi silla, con las manos en mi barbilla y moviendo mi pierna nerviosamente. Mis ojos puestos fijamente en el dichoso papel.

-Muy bien entrégame el papel si es tan amable. – Le tiene su mano para coger el papel. – Veamos…Pues parece que…


	6. Sinopsis

Bienvenidos a la historia de mi vida:

"Me llamo Ashley Tisdale y mi sueño es triunfar".

Llegue a España hace mucho tiempo, y a un nuevo instituto en el que conocí una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, que ahora conocen por David Villa. A continuación os narro como he vivido cada momento de mi vida, que no fue nada fácil...

"Mi nombre es David Villa y sueño con ser uno de los mejores futbolistas de España."

Mientras luchaba por mejorar en el fútbol y en los estudios, una chica hizo que mi vida diera un giro completo, esa chica la conocen por Ashley Tisdale. Os contaré todo lo que sentí en cada momento...


End file.
